A Look Back On Memories
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: A oneshot for my 1st anniversary on Fanficiton by looking into a certain someone and her look back on the thing that changed her life for the greater good


**Memories**

Finally I was leaving the nest. After going through the first few stages of my joyous life in my parents home, at last I'm ready to go out into world and take action to the question 'What do you want to be when you grow up'. About month after university and getting a degree in Medical Science, I found new home (with my parents help) in which I can official start my new life chapter. Me and my mum had almost finished putting all my stuff into boxes, while my dad did most of the heavy lifting.

I was upstairs and had just finished covering the last box and congratulated myself on another job will done, I was about to leave my old room. It wasn't as girly as it was tomboyish, but it was the place when I wanted quiet or privacy like any other teenager would ask for. But anyways I was about to leave until I saw a mysterious brown box in a corner under my bed. _Must have missed one _I thought. Playfully I went on my hands and knees and grabbed the semi- small though it seemed to have the weight of a rock, regardless of its small stature.

Like all the other boxes, I was going to just get up and pack it away with all the other stuff, but for some reason this box managed to intrigue me and my curious side of me that still had not left me since I was 5, was adventurous and made want to open it.

I paused.

I then discreetly closed my bedroom door which despite being careful, made a creaking sound, but luckily my mother didn't hear, being overworked with organising downstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief. But now my focus was on the box again, looking at intensely. I opened it carefully, opening the 4 flaps one at a time, anxious to see what was inside in this hidden box.

The box being fully opened to me and me knowing what was inside made no sound. Instead I smiled, no grinned, no, smirked. Heck all the above!

All I knew is that I never been so see what had just saw. The thing that made my late childhood and my early teenaged, before it disappeared forever out of my life due to my parent decisions. The distance between reality and my vivid imagination and made it even wider past the bounds of comprehension.

I was my Nintendo Wii

Ah, my Wii. The place that you say that this was the true origin of my imagination itself. Where I could truly express myself in the comfort of my own home since my 10th birthday. I remember the days of visiting the plaza every Friday afternoon afterschool through to the weekend, always anticipating them all the time, making them my favourite days of the week until had to go back into reality.

I continued rummaging through the box and found the things that made playing Wii enjoyable. The Games. duh.

All the games of the past at this point, there new heroes, but most of them I'm don't know about*.

Then I realised. I had done so many things in this technically imaginary world than practically in real life. I would travel outside of the plaza and became a Race Car driver twice, really wild if you ask me, becoming the Knight Of The Wind, saving the Princess and better yet partying hard, but out of all my best achievements, my personal favourite. Getting more than 300 Medals of all 3 different colours in the 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics and at the 2010 Winter Games too, truly breaking the record. I know weren't real and were just pixels, but as a kid I thought other wise, being naive at the sometimes gullible even though I knew I was being tricked at times, but still liked the feeling of winning a Olympic medal real or not. Not to mention meeting those iconic characters especially one who wore and other who was Red and Blue, but sadly I don't remember their names even though I promised to never forget.

I let out a silent tear, put all the games back in its contents, closed the box and put it back in its rightful place to be found again in the future.

I walked out of the room and hummed a nostalgic and familiar tune.

* * *

**Originally written for an Exam LOL **

**Well that was fun to write, this was for an in depth character on well... you can guess, but still I am not going to reveal until later in one of my stories, defiantly in the Crossover ones though, but still is obvious as it shows **_**her**_** true feelings and hopefully not her alternative future. But don't worry there is no going to be a complete story about her- I'm not going Mary- Sue on you guys anytime soon. But what I can say about her is that she is the ultimate Video Game Encyclopaedia. **

**Anyways, this story is to celebrate if you probably won't know is my 1****st**** Anniversary on Fanfiction commemorating 1 year, 1 month and 1 day on FF- kind late but whatever (Friday 13****th**** was yesterday- no bad luck today). And I am so excited- I thank all of you who have reviewed favourite, followed, but most importantly took time to read my stories and if it wasn't for that I would have never continued writing Fanfiction- So in spirit of the Olympics- Its Time For Some AWARDS!**

**Alerts**

1st- Aravi Velez

2nd – Jakeroo123

3rd - EpicGarchomp24

**Favourites**

1st - Aravi Velez

2nd- SakuraDreamerz

3rd- Luna The Hedgehog

**Author Alerts **

1st – Luna The Hedgehog

2nd – b.v.g.e

3rd - Maverickhunter1996

**Most Popular Story As Of Now**

1st – Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games: The Start- 2500+ Hits

2nd – Through The Years Of Awesomeness- 1,063 Hits

3rd- Introducing Me- 1,027 Hits (Wow, I should write romance more often^^)

**Please Continue to Read & Review- As the Challenge this time is to... Guess which Mario or Sonic tune the character was humming at the end and for an extension what games I referenced.**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic series.**


End file.
